Cordelia of Aurum
"The flow of time is always cruel. Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it. A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days... the kingdom succumbed to war, but I remain its princess..." -Cordelia of Aurum History The daughter of King Alphius and Queen Cynthia of Aurum, Cordelia was the princess in a long line of Aasimar royalty. She was a skilled warrior, an einhander who fought with a rapier. When her parents were corrupted by an inexplicable demonic force, she raised a rebellion against them, triumphing and locking them in prison. She does not consider herself the rightful Queen of Aurum, but a regent who will rule until a cure for her parent's curse can be found. Some time during her rebellion, the sun goddess of Aurum awoke latent sorcerous powers in her, making her a magus of great skill. Personality A noble warrior and caring ruler, Cordelia is beloved by her people for her fearlessness, humility, and commitment to justice. She is single-mindedly devoted to the welfare of her subjects and to the dignity of her family. She does not consider herself the rightful ruler of Aurum, and only turned her blade against her parents because she saw no other choice. She wishes to return the throne to them, and fears that others will eventually defer to her, and that her true motives will be buried beneath the cold realities of rebellion. Leadership Style Princess Cordelia's rule of Aurum is hamstrung by her insistence that she is a regent acting on behalf of her parents. Her followers expect her to rule by decree, something she is reluctant to do. Many of her ministers find that they are expected to do their duties without much guidance from her. She benefits from a great deal of goodwill and moral authority, and does not need to resort to fear or force to compel loyalty from her people. War of the Philosopher-Kings Cordelia originally intended to sit out the war, but found herself dragged into it. Unable to take her seat on the Holy Council, she found an ally in Silvius of the Final Empire, who professed to be interested in peace. Cut off from the outside world, she would find herself counseled by the demon lord Tolumvire. Though she resisted the demon's entreaties, she took his advise seriously, and could not be helped but be influenced by it. When the Final Empire and Aglazdere would go to war with each other, Princess Cordelia would lead a flight of almost two hundred dragons to break the Janissary ranks. Through her dragonflight broke the enemy lines, she was not able to end the war by crushing Aglazdere, as she had hoped. She and her dragons would come into direct conflict with Padishah Rick and his sky fleet. There, she would attempt to strafe the Barbatos and kill Rick, hopefully ending the war, but a well-placed shot by the Padishah would slay her dragon, forcing her to retreat. Aurum would come into conflict with Skycity Alliance, led by the Gnomish inventor and warlord, Arikas, who was determined to take the floating island for himself. Aurum would find itself ground down by the Gnomish forces, with no chance for victory in sight. Desperate to save her people, Cordelia finally turned to Tolumvire for aid. Unable to come directly due to his banishment to the Abyss, Tolumvire allowed himself to be bound within a sword of great power. Using the sword, Cordelia drove back the Gnomish forces, killing their leaders and crippling their engines of war. Upon her victory, Cordelia realized that she had become a corruption of herself, and fell upon her blade. Before she died, she left instructions for her successors to make the blade her grave marker, and guard it from those who would use it. In doing so, she would trap Tolumvire within the weapon, keeping him from swaying others to his dark cause. Tainted by the the corruption she had accepted, he soul would descend to Numorea in the Abyss, although it would keep her memories and personalities, due to Tolumvire's absence. Legacy (The Great-Souled Man) Little known outside of Aurum, Cordelia would largely be a footnote of the war. Within Aurum itself, her memory was beloved by the common folk, who remember her for her courage and sense of justice as a ruler. Many within the nobility despised her for overthrowing King Alphius, and for breaking revealing the existence of their country to the world. By and large, however, she would be hailed as the only Philosopher-King who did not seek to conquer other lands. Cordelia is buried in secluded grave site illuminated by the sun at sunset. Her sword has been placed as a grave marker. Though guarded, well-wishes are allowed to place flowers at the foot of the grave. There is no monument, but a message and small summary of her life inscribed in marble. Category:Philosopher-Kings Category:Mages Category:Monarchs Category:Player Characters Category:Aasimar Category:Katie Category:Aurum Campaign Category:Dead Category:Aurum